To Dawn From Dusk
by ObsidianFlames387
Summary: RWBY AU: What if Blake and Ruby were partners? What if Blake didn't leave at the end of Season 3? What if I decided to sail the Ladybug ship all the way to Techno Vallhalla? Well you're in luck and oddly specific cause that's what this is about! Follow the Story of RB as they struggle through Beacon and life to try and make a better world for all! Realish Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ruby and Blake have survived the darkest day in Vale's history. Now they have to struggle through and find away to save their school, friends, and maybe find that special person in their life. A tale of what if Ruby and Blake were partners, and how that changes the path these two would walk forever.

Pre-A/N: Yes! it's another story, but I'm sorry this one needed to be put down so I can actually think about the other ones I'm working on. Now I'm going on for a bit but I want to put things in perspective as well as the Canon changes I'm making. This is a Ruby x Blake story, most everyone else will be straight except them, but I don't really care about getting into the sexual aspects of this story so don't expect any Smut. The POV is going to be Blake and Ruby in first person. Each Chapter will be a POV swap, So Blake is Chapter One, Ruby is Chapter Two, Blake is Chapter 3, etc etc.

So here are the basic changes I want to make:

Blake and Ruby met in the forest mission first  
Stronger emphasis on the two person partners [though there will still be the 4 man teams]  
Yang and Weiss are partners [and nothing else!]  
Each Partner shares a room, rather than each team. I.E. it's two person bedrooms in a suite style dorm  
I will be attempting to put a bit more emphasis on day to day activities as well as Blake and Ruby's past, there will be slight variations to the main story. Kinda like RWBY Chibi, only a bit more serious

Big Change: This starts at the end of Volume 3, Blake didn't abandon Yang or Ruby [though Yang still lost her arm] Instead she was invited back by Taiyang to stay. Yang is still despondent to both Blake and Ruby because Weiss was taken away and she couldn't stop it.

So that's everything. I'm going to start at the end of Volume three than flashback for a while. I apologize but this will not have planned updates. Unlike the others there is no script, I'm just letting the words flow onto the paper. Though it will eventually end up like BoTs in that I will have to at least outline chapters.

Alright enough from me, enjoy chapter one!

Chapter One: Storytime!

I don't know where to begin with this.

Right now, I'm sitting here next to my partner. She's been in a coma for 2 weeks now. Her uncle said that she was just tired and would come around soon. It was hard, sitting there staring at my partner, while she lay there unable to move.

Her dad was very kind in allowing me to stay. I have nowhere else to go, so it's nice to have a warm place to sleep and a roof over my head. I have also seen where Yang and Ruby get their view of Faunus from since staying here. When their dad saw my ears after I came out the shower once, he was very tempted to pet me, saying my ears made me looked really cute. When I asked him what he thought of Faunus he said, "They're just like me and my daughters, but they can see and hear better than I can… well some do anyways." Not sure if he was referencing different races of Faunus, or if it was from his time as a Huntsman, but I figured I would let the matter drop.

I haven't left her side very often. It didn't feel right. Ruby Rose. My partner. My best friend. The first person to bring light to my shadowy world, is lying here on her bed, in her rose stamped pajamas, and there is not a damn thing I can do to help. I feel horrid. Not only was I not there when my partner needed me most, but her sister, Yang, lost her arm trying to save me, because I had to try and be all noble and stop Ada-.

It's pointless to play that game again… I lost, and it nearly cost me one of my closest friends. It nearly cost Yang her life.

That night has to be... the worst day of my life...

….

[Insert a general Volume 3 Season Finale here]

After we were carried to the medical copter I got some stitches for the stab wound in my side. I was sitting next to Yang staring bleakly out the hatch when the brightest light I had ever seen shined in the night sky. It was really beautiful and it filled me with a sense of calm that I didn't understand. Calm, my world was crashing down around me. Burning down to the ground really, and yet I felt calm.

A short time later Weiss and Jaune came back with an older man carrying Ruby. I later found out this was Ruby and Yang's uncle, Qrow. I got up quickly and came over to Ruby. She was passed out and had a few bruises and her lip had become swollen on one side, but otherwise okay. I was relieved, I'm not sure I could take it if she had been hurt horribly. I mean we all were injured, but Qrow said that she just needed rest. I could understand that after a night like this.

That's when it hit me, right after they put Ruby down on the bed next to Yang, I remember that she and Weiss had gone after Pyrrha. "Weiss… what happened to Pyrrha?" That was when I noticed tears in Jaune's as well Weiss's eyes.

"We can't really say for certain… There was nobody found up at the top of the tower except Ruby…" Weiss paused, as if she was gathering her thoughts. "But we found Pyrrha's tiara as well as the broken pieces of her sword and her shield. There's no trace of her anywhere…." Jaune broke down and Weiss gave him a tentative hug.

I couldn't believe it… one of our group had died… I mean, Yang was out of commission, possibly permanently but she was still alive. I looked over at the sisters, they both looked to be sleeping. I almost ran. I couldn't believe it. It was my fault that she died. If I had just ignored Adam, If I had just went to Ruby when she needed me, If I had just…. I turned towards the door when suddenly Weiss was there in front of me.

"You can't leave." she said simply.

"Why not…" I replied sullenly, looking away from her. "There's nothing her-"

The sound of the slap reached my ears before it was joined by the stinging feeling in my cheeks. I looked back to Weiss in surprise. Tears were streaming down her face. They probably would flow down mine, if I had any tears left to cry.

"What about Ruby!? Are you going to abandon your partner!?" Weiss screamed angrily. "Don't give me tha…. That crap that there is nothing here for you. There is Ruby, Yang and myself! Team RWBY! And you are a part of that team!"

I stared at her in shock. Weiss, the Ice Princess herself just swore at me. If I wasn't in shock I may have laughed at the absurdity of it all. She broke down and I hugged her, she hugged back. "Okay…. You win."

"Promise me… no matter what happens, that you will always have Ruby's back." Came the muffled voice of the white haired girl.

"I promise," was my reply. And I meant it too. The brief thought came that to keep her safe I should leave, but I scratched it away. If I truly wanted to keep Ruby safe, I would need to train and become a better partner. Ruby was one of the brightest student at Beacon, goofing off aside. She was a team leader of people 2 years her senior. I was just a runaway hoping to hide from my past. It was long since overdue for me to pick up my slack and stop relying on Ruby to do everything for me.

The medical copter landed a short distance away in Vale in the few remaining safe zones. Weiss and I followed Ruby and Yang as they were moved away to one of the buildings being used as a medical station. It looked like it was an old coffee shop of some kind. A medic came and checked on the girls to make sure they were stable before he moved on to the me. I waved him away, my aura had begun to deal with my side and the stitches would keep me together for now.

After that everything became a blur. I stayed by my partner and teammates' sides, not really doing much but watching over them. Weiss's father showed up at some point, the despicable low down human garbage that he is, and dragged her away kicking and screaming along with that Winter woman. However when our eyes met, I saw that Winter did not agree with what was happening.

A short time later, Taiyang came for his daughters. I must have looked like a broken kitten cause he asked me if I had anywhere to go, or if I would like to stay with the girls and him. I really didn't have a place to go, but I also didn't want to impose on them either. I didn't reply. He must noticed how I went in on myself, because he offered me the couch at his place until I found a better place to stay. I smiled and thanked him as we left together with Qrow and the sisters.

Yang woke up on the trip home and asked what happened. I brought her up to speed about what happened after Adam… well… After she was hurt. Alongside Qrow, we explained how Ruby was found unconscious but alive, most everyone was hurt but fine except Pyrrha. That whole night was a mess. Yang became very quiet after we finished. She hasn't really talked much since than. I wish she would talk with me, then maybe I would start feeling less guilty about her arm.

…...

Ruby hasn't woken up again this morning. I've taken to reading to her during the day. Her dad, who insists I call him Tai, brought me one of her favorite books, _The Light Against the Dark: Myths of the World_. The book seems to mostly be about different heroes and legends of Remnant. Currently, I am reading about the Solar Knights , a knightly order made up of humans and faunus who are said to be the precursors to Huntsmen and Huntresses. They were meant to be the light of the world and bring peace to all of Remnant. According to Tai it's her second favorite story after hearing stories about her mother. After awhile Tai came in to feed her again so I got up and left.

I've gotten into a routine these past couple weeks. I get up and shower in the morning. Then I go and spend time with Ruby, generally I read to her but sometimes I just watch her. Hey! It's not weird, I just… I just want to be there when she wakes that's all. Then Tai comes to feed her and I go to see Yang to share breakfast and try to see if I can get her to talk. After that I spend time honing my skills as a huntress, sometimes Taiyang comes out to coach me and the other day Qrow was there to give me some pointers and a practice partner as he checked up on his niece. After that I have lunch with Ruby -I finally got Tai to let me help take care of Ruby- and continue reading. Afterwards Tai comes in to do dinner, Okay so it's only lunch I feed her, but still it's something, then Tai, Yang and I will have dinner, which usually includes an awkward conversation of Tai trying to learn about me, Yang being really quiet, and me keeping to tales of Beacon and Team RWBY's misadventures.

So after reading Ruby more tales of the Solar Knights, I went to check on Yang and share some yogurt with the fiery blond. I was happy for once, because she actually talked to me. It was only in one word answers to questions on how she was holding up, but she asked how Ruby was doing as well. Maybe she'll go check up on Ruby tomorrow but... I'll accept today's progress for now.

After that I went back to Ruby. I just sat there for a moment and then, from somewhere I don't know, I started to talk to her as if she was awake. I don't know why. The last few days my world has been consumed by darkness and I needed an escape. I need to talk, I need to get things off my chest... I need my partner. I can feel her listening to me as I begin to talk. Even if she isn't conscious, I know she is listening to me. I can feel that somehow she understands what I am saying and gives me all the support that only Ruby can.

I started at the beginning, at the night I left the White Fang... and Adam, behind me.

…..

"Goodbye," I swing hard at the car cables, slicing clean through them and separating the back end of the train from the front half. I watch as Adam disappears into the distance, holding his hand out to me, not completely understanding what I had just done, or maybe even why I had done it. To be completely honest, I still wasn't 100% sure myself. I just knew that I was done with the killing, and the violence. Well, at least the violence against innocent people.

I curled up on the end of the cart, it rumbled gently as it continued on its way to Vale. My actions still confuse me, I mean, I know why I did it. But I... I don't know. I guess I had a massive feeling of regret for doing it. Adam had been my closest friend for so long, and now I felt empty... worse… I felt alone.

Adam was there when humans destroyed my home. (*See Post AN note) He saved me when I lost my family. It's been just the two of us for so long. Whenever I had a problem, he was there to help me out. I also helped him. Adam also taught me how to fight, both with my semblance and my sword.

I tried so hard to get him to stop. But it only escalated as time went. I got to him at first, but after a man hit me with a rock at a rally Adam... he was never the same. And it was... horrible watching him slowly become consumed by rage and hate. It's like watching watching a family member die, only instead of dying… they become the very thing you swore to stand against.

I cried then. I cried for all I lost. All I had given up for vengeance, and all I just turned my back on. It was the first time I had cried since I was six. But I sat there and bawled, cried until I had nothing left to cry, and yet I found more tears. I'm not sure how much time had passed but I had deemed it long enough to prepare an escape. I hoped to the top of the train car and looked out at the distance.

I could see Vale in the distance. More importantly I could see Beacon, and that's when the idea crossed my mind to enroll. What better way to escape from the White Fang then to become a Huntress? I'll be better trained, have access to the vast books and knowledge that I craved and even a place to stay.

I'm lucky, this wasn't a spur of the moment decision. I had been planning to escape for awhile so I had started to horde money and a few caches of food and supplies around. Unfortunately none of the caches where anywhere near this part of Vale, but the monies where in a few seperate banks that I could access and use to get by.

But I'll need a cover story… and some way to convince Beacon to take me in as a student. I'm of the proper age, another lucky thing that happened, but I have no background, at least none I want known and no prior schooling. This was going to be difficult…

…

I stare down at Ruby as I come back to the present. Tears had formed in my eyes as I remembered that incident.. I angrily wiped them away as I began to feel another presence in the room.

Tai was there, he was holding out a plate of sandwiches for me and the processed food shake for Ruby. Oh god! He knows! He knows I'm a threat to his daughters and he'll send me away! Or worse! This man is a trained Hunter for Oum's sake! I jumped and began to stammer as he looked at me with hard eyes.

Suddenly, Tai sighed and set he food down. He turned the other chair in the room around and sat in it in that weird way that fathers like to do when they are about to lecture you, completely backwards. "You missed training today." He said to start the conversation.

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as panic rises. I try to master it. I sit down in the chair and look back at him. "Sorry… It… I… Just… I understand if you want me to go…"

"Go?" Tai said looking puzzled, "Why would I want you to leave? I have two daughters on the mend, one who hasn't said more that 20 words to me since she got home missing an arm and the other who has been asleep for nearly 3 weeks. Blake, you're an Oum send for me. I need another person's help."

I looked at him with wide eyes, this man had to be mad to let a known White Fang member stay in his house, "But… I… how long were you listening."

"About the time you started explaining to Ruby why you left the White Fang," He said. "It's obvious to me that you closed the door on that part of your life."

"No…" I said looking at my feet, "I haven't. Not really."

"Are you planning on going back?" Taiyang said, his voice was hard, but I could see the compassion in his eyes. "Are you planning on hurting me or my daughters?"

"No!" I said in shock, "Ruby is the best friend I have ever had! All of Team RWBY… they're like the only family I have left."

Tai gave her a wry grin, "And that's why I'm not going to toss you out of here." He reached across the bed and pet my head between the ears. "You're a good kid Blake, and you'll be a fine woman one day. You just had a rough life, that's all."

I continue to widen my eyes in surprise, and with his petting I felt my heart rate slow. I sat there and let him comfort me for a few moment before my eyes narrowed. "You're just using this as an excuse to pet me aren't you…"

Tai's grin widen further as he pulled his hand back. "Guilty as charged." He gestured to the food on Ruby's night stand. "Why don't you feed Ruby and tell her more of your story. If anyone will understand you it's her. I'm going to try to see what I can do about getting our other patient up and moving. If I can't get her at least jogging soon, her muscles will start atrophying."

I nod and give him a smile, as he reaches the door I say, "Thanks Tai… It… It means a lot. Your acceptance of me."

"Well," He started with a smile, "if I didn't, Ruby there would kick my ass when she gets up. Now make sure she drinks the entire shake. I swore she put up a fight with me over it this morning." He pointed to the cup and left the room, closing the door behind him.

I sigh and my arms sag to my sides, that drained me more than I thought. The aroma from the sandwiches fills the air and I begin to drool. He made tuna salad sandwiches! I cross the room and one of the halves disappears into my mouth. I then pick up the drink and sit next to Ruby.

"If you drink all this Ruby… I'll finish telling the story of how I got into Beacon... " I tell her gently as I tip the cup to her lips. Tai was right, I felt her resist for a bit before swallowing. She didn't resist long though and soon the entire gross mess was in her stomach. "Good Ruby… when you wake up I'll make sure to get you your favorite cookie."

I swear I felt her shift at the mention of cookies. It may have been my imagination, just like the resistance but I swear to you that she twitched at the word cookie. "I guess I owe you more of my story…" I picked up the other sandwich half and began to nibble and savor it, "Well… before getting to Vale I hopped off the train."

….

It would be obvious to anyone really. A young, armed faunas stowed away on a train, especially one that had been attacked by the White Fang. Best to take my chances coming in from the woods as a traveler or refugee then to have come from _that_ particular train.

I decided it would be best to approach by night. I could easily sneak into the city then walk right in through the front door. You have to understand, it's hard for Faunas even in countries where they are more accepted. We get extra searches, are always a first suspect in a crime, and are in turn faced with a lot of abuse, neglect and other… less wanted attentions. And as someone who had something to hide, I thought it'd be best to come in through other channels.

The woods directly around Vale are rather clear from Grimm. So I was able to find a nice tree to rest in. However, I was so wound up and worried about getting caught, and so hungry with nothing to eat and only a small stream to drink from that I didn't rest at all.

It was… difficult to say the least. I knew it would be, but being so close to Vale without actually being in Vale is where I felt most vulnerable. I started hunting for berries, and stuff to eat.

Let me tell you something Ruby. Just because I'm a Faunas, doesn't mean I instinctively know how to hunt. I have a faster reaction speed and stronger senses to use for catching food, but I never really had to do that sort of work before. I knew a few good berries to eat and manage to find some, but you'd be surprised with how… cushy the White Fang have it.

The White Fang has more to it then just the criminal front you saw at Beacon. There are plenty of Faunas who rebel 'quietly' by making sure the White Fang has food, water, places to sleep as well as other necessities. It's one of the strengths they had, that came from the old roots. Before we were… before they were terrorists.

So, while I can on some levels more easily navigate the woods, I never needed to. I can travel through them, but I always had plenty of supplies to survive without worry. I really should have prepared better. I mean, I know I set out money and caches to use, but I should have taken the time to learn to survive off the land… I'm getting off topic.

Suffice to say, that day taught me one thing. I was getting into Vale one way or another.

That night, weary and very hungry, I scaled the walls that kept the grimm out of the city. A few patrols of students were on the wall, like that one time Professor Goodwitch sent us out for wall duty, but most of them were look for the red eyes and protruding bones of the grimm. I was… more or less successful in getting into the city undetected.

I had thought about heading into the water and circling around to the port but… well… you know my hatred of swimming. And no! I'm not a cat! I just… don't like getting water in my ears!

The first thing I did when I got across the wall was hide. I kinda… sorta… botched my landing on the down side. My stomach grumbled loudly just as made the jump and it caused me to screw up my landing. Instead of using a clone to change my trajectory and turn my vertical moment to horizontal momentum, I clutched my stomach from the sudden pain and crashed into someone's garbage. While it cushioned my fall… I did not enjoy landing in someone's week old spaghetti scraps.

I was quick to move into a nearby alleyway just as the junior Hunters looked over at what happened. What could only amount to good luck, a opossum slipped out of the trash can making a huge racket as it ran for cover. I sighed in relief, hoping the poor little thing was okay, but happy I managed to make it in. I cleaned myself off of the muck and red sauce, and made my way into the city.

I then followed a list of priorities of the first things I needed to do. My mental list went as follows:

Get food, preferably seafood.

Find a bathhouse to clean up in. I really smelled from the trash.

Find place to sleep for a few days, as cheap as I could get.

Get a meeting or talk with someone about getting into Beacon. Ozpin if I could manage it.

It's a small list I know, but it gave me _focus_. In my tired, hungry state I needed the direction of the list to not get caught.

I found that ramen place we went to before. I ordered my 'special' for the first time and the old man grinned at me, saying he had to make such an order in a long time. I was lucky that he stayed open late. He was also a very generous man, giving me the meal on the house. Whether it was from the enjoyment of the challenge, or if it was pity because I smelled like I just fell into week old garbage didn't matter to me. I had very limited funds and every lien counted back then.

I manage to talk him to him and got a location of one the bathhouses that had private stalls. He was kind enough to point me to that bathhouse I took everyone too during our second semester, "The Wash Room." Like when we went, it was a nice little place, but more importantly I was able to wash my hair and ears without anyone knowing. A couple of the faunas I think noticed my bow, but were kind enough to leave me be.

So then, two things down, two to go. I figured showing up to Beacon near midnight, with smelly clothes and looking dead on my feet wasn't a good first impression. Unfortunately, all the stores were closed too, so I didn't have anyway of fixing the first problem. But I could find somewhere to sleep.

I went down to the docks that night and looked around. I'm not sure why I went to the docks other than it smelled like fish. There wasn't many places open at all. Most homes had their lights off and the two inns over there seemed booked up due to a series of shipping vessels from Haven arriving that morning. I sighed as I began to struggle to stay awake. Between the train attack, the multiple breakdowns, the fall from the wall, and paranoia of getting caught by… well… anyone, I was exhausted. I found a warehouse more or less abandoned. I grabbed a tarp and jumped up to the elevated gantry. I set he tarp down to settle in for one of the worst nights of sleep I had since my parents died.

I woke up at sunrise. I glared outside at the rays of light as they forced me awake. I was sore, and hungry again. I felt a huge weight on my heart as well. But I felt overall better than the night before, so that was something. I hopped down from where my 'bed' was on the 2nd story rafters and headed out into the city to try and figure out how the hell I was suppose to get into Beacon.

…..

I paused in the story to take a sip of water that Tai had provided with lunch. Who knew that telling your life's story could work up a thirst.

"And then what happened?" Came a soft voice.

I jumped in surprise. I looked around for Taiyang or whoever came into the room, maybe Yang finally deemed it time to see her baby sister. My eyes scanned the room until they came across a pair of soft silver eyes. I couldn't believe it! She was finally awake!

"Ruby!" I exclaimed as I jumped on the newly awoken girl and embraced her tightly in a hug.

Post A/N:

ObsidianFlames, continuing the trend of wayyyy too long ANs since 2010.

So I started this story a while ago, -like before season 4- and just found this story. I'm thinking of starting it, but I went ahead and finished this chapter and posted it for funsies. So at the time we knew nothing of Blake's family or her life. My thought at the time was her family was lost to anti-faunus riots. I assumed this is what pushed her to joining the White Fang. So please excuse my changes for this, I know a lot of peoples love Blake's family but this kinda works for me. I may still include them as like, a favorite aunt/uncle or honorary parents, or maybe even adoptive parents, but Blake's original family died.

Personal Update: I have been going through a lot since the last anything update I did. I've lost my job, found another shittier job, started making video games and streaming the making of said games, got married, got better job and stopped streaming -still making games, just not streaming it-, got into a family fight at grandparents funeral, etc. etc. it's been a trip. So I will be doing an update soon on most of the stories to at least tell everyone what's going on, in more detail.

Cheers!

ObsidianFlames


	2. Chapter 2

Pre-AN: Confession time! I still have not technically seen past season 3 at the making of this chapter. In fact I recently rewatched up to the end of Season 3 before being reminded why I kinda stopped watching the show. I could come up with so many reasons and everything but basically, it got a bit too dramatic for me and the sudden shift in Blake from going like "Yeah, I'll trust you guys." To running away yet again kinda ruined her for me. I think that's why I started this story, to change that part. I do plan to watch them but its kinda low on my list atm.

As a reminder, there are major changes to the story but the biggest change is at the end of Volume 3, Blake didn't abandon Yang or Ruby [though Yang still lost her arm] Instead she was invited back by Taiyang to stay. Yang is still despondent to both Blake and Ruby because Weiss was taken away, not because of her lost arm, and she couldn't stop it.

So that's everything. I'm going to pick up from Ruby's PoV and I'm starting with a bit of on again off again flashbacks of the last two years before starting where the last chapter ended. This is to more or less secure my version of Ruby and her PoV, which I imagine is like a child with ADHD sees the world. And to dust off my writing skills cause aside from story design and character development, I haven't written anything in like a year x Technically I finished the late chapter of this story a year ago and never posted it x but I did so now I want to try again ^x^

One last quick note, a lot of this chapter has parts taking from the transcript of the show, with a little flavor text thrown in for funsies

So let's begin!

...

_"A scattered memory like a far off dream…. A far off dream that's like a scattered mem-"_

Wow that's cheesy! I usually leave that philosophical arguments and Confucius like statements to my bestest bff Blake and my other more enigmatic friend Ren, but we've been hanging out so much lately it's rubbing off on me.

Where to begin… it's so hard to think about things. I feel really tired… its hard to focus really. I'm not joking too much with that statement, as all my memories do feel like far off dreams. I can see it all but its like someone else lived them. I can see vaguely my first day at Beacon. It seem so long ago…

...

"AHCHOOO!" It was in my nose and I tried to hold back I really did, as I flew a few feet and exploded into fire and ice, and was that… sparks of electricity? Oum this was awful. The first person I talk too that's not Yang and I explode. Literally! Like who does that! Apparently Ruby Rose, klutz extraordinaire does!

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The soot covered teen screamed at me. Angry is really not a good look on her.

"I'm really really sorry…" I try to say back. Oum damn it this is so humiliating…

The white hair girl stomped her foot, her aura seemed to be clearing away the soot from her body. Neat! I didn't know that it could do that! Wait… she screaming at me again… "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" The girl finished up lamely.

That's it… I've had enough! I worked my butt off every single day and NIGHT to get here. I won't let this spoiled little brat ruin my first day here! "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

The white haired snob opened her mouth to talk again, only to be interrupted by another girl. "It's heiress, actually." She was a bit taller than both of us and her eyes were this cute golden yellow hue and… she just exuded an air of cool! "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Oh shit… this girl is the princess of the Schnee Dust Company?! And I just exsneezed on her… or would it be sneesploded? Focus Rose! You can make Yang puns later! Shnobee and Cool Cat are talking!

Weiss got the smuggest look on her face, "Finally! Some recognition!"

But I guess cool girl was more on my side than Miss Shnobee's side, cause her next remark definitely was a low blow, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

If the situation wasn't so serious, I would have laughed at how hard Weiss's jaw hit the floor. "Wha- How dare- The nerve of... Ugh!" She walked up and snatched the half empty dust bottle out of the girls hand.

Now I felt a bit guilty, I mean this really was all my fault. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" But Schnee kept walking away from and I just sigh before turning back to the other girl who talked to me. Or at least near me,"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's your name?" I ask the girl who was watching me with an oddly puzzled look on her face.

"Blake," The raven hair girl said as she gave me a once over. I look away embarrassed slightly. This cool cat did just see me explode five minutes ago, or at least heard it. "I'm curious. Miss Schnee had a point. You seem awfully young to be here," I deflated… I know I'm short and all and look young but I drink my milk Oum be damned! Though according to Uncle Qrow, Mom was really short too, or fun sized as he called it. "no offense but it just seems rather… odd is all."

"Yeah… I got moved ahead a couple years after an incident showed my skills a bit… higher than what Signal was teaching at." I looked back at her, determined to at least make the most of this, "But I'm going to do my best here! I didn't bust my butt every day and night to fail at the edge of achieving my dream?"

"Your dream?" Blake said, she seemed genuinely curious about the whole thing. "Your dream is to become a huntress?"

"Yeah! So I can like fight monsters and keep everyone safe!" I made a few kung fu gestures and odd noises with my mouth like they do in those martial arts movies Yang loved to watch. Blake smiled simply.

"That's great and all, but the real world isn't like a story," Blake smile faltered a bit. "You can't save everyone."

I wasn't sure what to think about that, so figured I should just answer as best as I could. I remembered something Dad use to say that Mom said a lot, "Maybe not… but that's the point isn't it? I may not save everyone. But I'll be happy keeping those around me safe. Mom use to say, 'Save one life, and you save them all.' So that's what I'm gonna do!" I try to smile at her. It's easy to smile when thinking about Mom. She really was such a hero. I hope to make her proud one day. Blake smiled back and we drift into a comfortable silence before the blond vomit boy from the ship showed up.

"Hey… I'm Jaune." He smiles at the both of us and we kinda smile awkwardly back at him, "You guys… wouldn't happen to know where we need to go right?"

"Ruby," I smile a bit brighter as I shake his hand, "Aren't you… the boy that threw up on the ship?"

"Hey! Motion sickness is a real problem for a lot of people!" I start to laugh as does Blake. Really? I mean, what else can you do from such a silly response.

...

The talking drifts into the distance as they walk away and the scene fades to grey blackness. I'm back in that space again. I keep thinking about Blake again. It's like I can hear her talking to me over a great distance. I vaguely remember talking about weapons and stuff, I'm such a dork. But watching that memory was really fun. Blake and Jaune are probably my first real friends at Beacon.

Thinking about Blake reminds me of the Forest Trial. That was a disaster… or I guess a successful series of failures? I remember before meeting Yang and introducing her to everyone but it's… I can't see it. I remember what happens, but it's so filtered and distorted. We went to bed and talked. I remember Jaune wearing a onsy and it was the funniest thing! Blake and I talked about books and stories while Yang rolled her eyes only for Weiss to yell at us about being to loud. Blake manage to defuse the situation and Weiss was right about us being loud and I agreed. Sleep was rough but I managed some decent sleep.

I remember talking with Yang about being partners before the trial and she said maybe we shouldn't be. I then thought about Blake and thought that I wouldn't mind being her partner but I really did want to be Yang's partner. Not only were we sisters, but I was rather familiar with her fighting style and had already come up with some cool sister combos we could do! Yang and I talked for a bit, and Juane getting shot down by Weiss…. Before going outside to meet with Ozpin…. It's coming back clearer than before…. And I remember now what he said as if it was yesterday….

...

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest" Ozpin said while holding his cup of what I can only assume is coffee. I swear that man has an addiction, I have never seen him without that cup. I hope he at least cleans it between uses.

Glynda stepped forward next and took charge of the conversation, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Wait what? Four years! That's like… four years! Oh I hope I don't stuck with Weiss that whole time. Not for nothing but that girl has yelled about me three times in the past 24 hours. "What? Ohh…."

Ozpin picked back up with Glynda, completely ignoring me thank Oum. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." I audibly groan. Great. Hope I get Yang, else I'm in trouble. Then again Blake and Jaune aren't too bad…

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," Ozpin said as he took a sip from his drink.

"Wait… Whaaaat!?" Yang looks over at me in surpise. Oops… guess I said that out loud. But really, how will I know if I will be a good partner with the first person I make eye contact with? I mean… really? Like how!? I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't hear what the orange haired girl near Yang says before Ozpin's words sink into my stalled brain.

"-u've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said with another sip of his coffee. Okay Ruby, you got this. Forest filled with Grimm. No big deal. You've killed plenty in your time. Jaune lets out a pitifully nervous laugh and I try to give him a comforting smile before Ozpin continues. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune tried to talk to Ozpin about something but I tuned it out. It was focus time! I crouch a bit and shifted my center of mass. The platform beneath my feet quivers as someone is shot off into the distance. Jaune is still talking with Ozpin as one after another of us gets shot off. Yang and I share a grin before she puts on her aviators and flys off. I shift my knees and prepar-

And that Ruby Rose luck strikes again… my platform doesn't fire forward like everyone else's…. Of course not! Why would anything go write for weird bee's knees Ruby Rose… I get fired off into a weird direction perpendicular to everyone else. You want to know the funny thing about perpendicular motion rather than parallel motion? You tend to freaking hit something eventually!

And I hit something! In the air! And I'm all out of whack! And disoriented! And lost and confused! I have no idea whats happening until I feel someone grab me as they yelp.

We're falling hard. Too hard. If we hit the ground, aura or not, one of us is bound to get hurt. Instinct kicks in as wrap my arm around the person and pull out Crescent Rose in her rifle mode. For my body the normal shots can really change my velocity and trajectory. It took a lot of practice to get it down. Two bodies makes it more complicated. I sigh as I quickly replace the current clip and switched it for the gravity shot. I'm going to need the extra oomph it gives. The overall shift in shot for this was enough to knock Yang and I down the first time I tried it. Theoretically it should slows us down. I hope.

I fire three shots in succession with my arms wrapped around the girl- if the boobs in my face are any indication- and manage to slow us down a lot. Great! I think, We should be fine now! Barely registering the fact that this person and I are still falling.

"Ruby, hold on tight," I hear from above me. The voice is familiar. Does this person knows me? No time to think as i hear a gunshot followed by a vortex like sound. I feel our trajectory suddenly shift and change into a loop around a tree. Just before hitting the ground I let go of her and roll to the side letting the other person hit the ground with catlike grace.

"Thanks," I said as I looked up into a pair of familiar golden yellow eyes. Blake! That's who I hit! It's not Yang, but at least I know its not Weiss. Not sure what I would have done if she started yelling at me again…

"No problem Ruby, though I admit you caught me off guard. You could have asked to be partners you know," Blake said with a grin. Blake is soooo cool! She's just playing it off like its not big deal. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. "So what happened anyway. I heard you screaming and last thing I saw was you barreling into me spinning out of control."

I took in a breath and let it out. No reason to hide anything Rose, you did nothing wrong. "My platform malfunctioned and launched me awkwardly. While the rest you all where flung into the forest, mine kinda careened me in an… awkward angle. Sorry for smashing into you."

"Seem's it was just an accident, don't worry about it." Blake said coolly. That girl could make anything seemed cool. "Well, we're partners now. So what's out next move?"

_Why are you asking me?_ I thought to myself. "Well, Ozpin said we had to find the a set of ruins with relics on them at the end of the path so why… don't we heard in the direction everyone else flew in. It's bound to be that way."

"We landed a bit off course," Blake pointed out smartly.

"Why don't we check the treetops. The scope from my rifle might pick up a few still falling if we're quick enough!" I hurry up the nearest tree. I hear Blake make a noise but I already started. This is my element! And I'm going to prove to my new partner/future bestie that she doesn't need to worry about me!

I get to the top and get Crescy out of her sheath. Normally I detached the scope to check something as mundane as this but with limited time I just pop it into rifle mode and look out. I hear the rustling of Blake climb up a nearby tree and see her head poke out as she looks around.

In the distance, I can barely see a few dots still falling, including what could only be Yang if the explosive shots are any indications. The sounds take awhile to get to me ears but that is definitely the distinct sound of Ember Celica. There is no way in Oum that I would have manage to find her without using my semblance to catch up AFTER landing… I sigh wearily and look up in time to see someone with hair redder than mine manage to save Jaune from quite the tumble. Looks like I wasn't the only one who had problems sticking the landing.

"Looks like you weren't the only one to have problems on launch," said Blake as if reading my thoughts. "Jaune looks like he made it okay."

I nod to her and shield my eyes as I check the sun in relation to where we are. We need to go… East by North East. Good. That'll have the sun at our backs most of the day. Though the forest should block most of it. "We can head in a easterly direction for a bit. That should put us around where Yang landed."

Blake nodded. "She really flew off didn't she…" I made an affirmation noise as I hop down. Blake landed next to me and the two of us made to leave… only to hear the tell tale growling of Grimm. I quickly draw my scythe as Blake pulls out her super cool looking ribbon cleaver. I can see the signs of a custom pistol in the hilt that looks like it fires high impact 9mm rounds… Hey what do you want! I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons and hers is like… the second coolest! Like just after Crescent Rose coolest!

A pack of beowolves crawl out of the shadows and move to encircle us. I shift my stance ever so slightly. "Blake… I have no idea how you fight… but I trust you can take these guys?"

I can hear the smirk in her voice, "These guys are no big deal. I trust you can take them as well."

I nod and smirk as well. My element, I remind myself. "If you can keep up, I'm going to hit the one in front of me and criss cross back and forth staying just out of reach."

Blake makes a laugh, "Lets see if you can keep up with me." I feel her weight shift and we both explode into motion.

It was glorious! This first fight went off without a hitch. Blake moves almost as fast as me, which made for easy to match her maneuvers. In fact! This fight was the basis for the Ladybug team maneuver. The fight was fast, but we didn't act particularly fancy, merely using our speed to quickly remove all the threats. When all the grimm are dead I hold my hand up for a high five to her. "Yeah! We did it partner!

Blake just shakes her head and smiles. "Yeah, we did… partner." She slaps her hand to mine. I don't know why, but in that moment I felt a weight on my shoulders. How Blake said partner. It was a bit haunting. I didn't know why but I felt like I was burdened with her trust, and she was nervous to give it. I vowed in that instance I would do my best to earn that trust…. And always try my best….

…

To do right by her. It really was a struggle. Blake doesn't give trust easy. I learned later that in that moment, she gave up a lot to trust me. I wonder why? I also wonder why I have such a horrid taste in my mouth. It's been happening off and on a lot lately, just suddenly I taste one of Dad's awful 'Get Well' shakes he makes. Its full of all the nutrients you could need! And somehow always tastes and smells like puke! BLEEEAHHH!

I can somehow feel someone trying to feed that to me. Am I asleep? Am I sick? I shouldn't need this. But I feel like if I drink this one… I don't know why… but I get to learn more about Blake… and I'll get COOKIES!

You laugh! I need cookies damn it! Or sugar of any kind really. My semblance may run off my aura, but I found this neat trick where if I fill up on sugar, I burn that excess energy first BEFORE tapping into my aura. A neat trick eh?

So I drink the disgusting stuff, at least I think I do and I sit back and listen. I get vague impressions of what's happening and I can hear Blake in the distance. She seems so much closer than before.

I could hear it, her talking about her worst day ever. Her struggles with her conscious. Her not knowing how to navigate the woods, which explains sooooooooooooo many weird things to me. I had always wondered why Yang and I were the better campers… focus Rose! I keep listening and I can feel my body. It so achy and tired but I can feel it!

Blake was talking and I did my best to listen as my eyes flutter open. I'm in my room, under my blankets and bed. It's nice and comfy here. Blake is there but not looking at me. She's just talking, probably thinks I'm still asleep. Blake looks so sad, her eyes seem hollow. No don't be sad Blake… things get better! She's talking about her first night in Vale. I smiled at the idea of the cool, calm, and collected Blake landing in a trashcan. That's a Ruby klutzlposion Rose kinda move, not a Blake, I'm such a cool cat, Belladonna move. Listening to her struggle made me realize how good I really have it.

She stopped talking after she reached the part about her trying to figure out how to get into Beacon. I know she was a member of the White Fang and I'm kinda curious how she got in. "And then what happened?" I manage to croak out.

She jumped like 50 feet! Well not literally… more like 10 inches but still! She looked around before her golden yellow cat eyes met mine. I try to smile at her as she looks at me, her brain seeming to stop. How long was I asleep?

"Ruby!" She cries out and crashes into me. I laugh and hug her back as she clutches at me. She's shaking so badly as she hugs me. I just hold her gently and smile at her.

"Hey, it's okay!" I say, trying to relax her. It's like that time she confessed about being a member of an evil terrorist organization all over again. "Everything's going to be fine so don't worry." My voice hurts, but I keep talking. A little bit of sore throat is fine to endure to comfort a friend. I hear banging through the house a familiar pair of blond heads appear. "Hi guys! Miss me?"

Dad's eyes are literally on the verge of tears. For such a manly man, he cries an awful lot. Yang is tearing up as well. Both cry out "Ruby!" And dive at the bed making me let out a wheezing laugh.

"Guys! I can't… breaf…." I cry out as best as I can, struggling underneath their combined weight. They all quickly get up as I take a few breaths. I look around for something to drink and I smile as Blake hands me one.

Then I start to realize a few things. Why are we at my families house? Where's Weiss? What happened to Beacon..? Where is the other half of Yang's right arm at..? Wait…

"What happened to Pyrrha…?" I ask. The room is deathly quiet. Suddenly I don't feel quite so warm and cozy. Blake and Dad share a look and Yang looks away. I suddenly feel my heart begin to race. "What happened to Weiss… and Yang… why is your arm missing… Why am I here?"

Blake quickly holds up her hands to me and gently grabs my shoulders. "Shh Ruby…. Shh… you need to calm down…"

"Blake… where are we… why are we at my family's place… What happened to Pyrrha… last I saw she had and arrow sticking out her chest… is she okay… is she.. A.." live… Is Pyrrha alive? She has to be… it.. Was just a flesh wound. Her aura could more than make up the damage right? I can't breathe… I start sucking in breaths over and over… why is not one saying anything.

Dad gets down to my level and place a hand on my head. I feel Yang's weight at the end of my bed. "Honey… you need to calm down. You're hyperventilating. We want to answer your questions but you need to calm down… okay?"

That's my Dad… always the voice of reason. It helped though. It helped a lot. I take in breaths slower. Forcing my calm mind to surface once more. Uncle Qrow told me the proper state of mind separates the Hunters from the chaff. I take each breath in deeply and out slowly. I'm Ruby Rose, age 16… probably. I'm a Huntress in training at Beacon Academy and leader of team RWBY. It's time to take charge.

"Thanks dad." I turn to Blake and nod smiling at her. "Okay… I'm okay now. Let's start with this. How long have I been out?"

'Nearly three weeks." Blake says as if being debriefed. She seems to understand me well. We've been partners for over a year now. She and I both learned information is the key going forward. It's time to break down the problem and figure out where to go.

"Last thing I remember, was going to the top of the tower with help from Weiss, and… vaguely fighting Cinder Fall? Everything goes white at that point." I say looking between my teammate and sister. Dad seems to get up and hang back to the wall.

"We don't actually know what happened after that with you. Your Uncle Qrow came back with you passed out at that point. But… They didn't find Pyrrha or Cinder at the location they found you." Blake said looking down.

Pyrrha… if only I was sooner… or faster. I'll need to contact Jaune after this then. "Okay, so what happened to Beacon. Why aren't we having this conversation in their state of the art health center?"

"Because… Beacon doesn't exist anymore." This came from Dad and we looked up at him. "It was destroyed by that Grimm invasion. The dragon grimm was a Wyvern. When it died near the Beacon school, it attracted more and more Grimm to it. Your Uncle, Professor Glynda, and some others evacuated the city, but no one has even dared to try and take it back since Ozpin went missing."

Ozpin is missing… Beacon is gone… Grimm have overwhelmed the town. This is bad… very bad. "Pyrrha… the last I saw her… she had an arrow in her chest. What about Weiss and Yang…" I looked over at my sister who had been oddly silent this whole time.

"I lost my arm in a fight with the assumed leader of the White Fang forces." Yang said robotically. Blake looked guilty as sin when that statement was made.

I narrowed my eyes at the two, they were hiding something from me. "Explain."

Blake sighed and Yang got up and left the room. "Tai… can I have a moment with Ruby?"

Dad sighed, but nodded and left. Probably to check on Yang. I've never seen my sister so broken. I look over at Blake and can't help the gasp that leaves my mouth. Blake… she looks more broken than when we found out about the White Fang and Roman working together. My heart went out to her, but my head focused on the moment.

I look at Blake and slide over a bit as she sits next to me on the bed. She has that same posture as when we talked at Beacon. Her ears were lying low and she looked like a kicked cat. "It's my fault… I saw Adam, the White Fang leader. He and I… were close. I was hoping to stop him. But… I wasn't stong enough. Wasn't… wasn't powerful enough. If I was… If I was Yang would be fine… maybe even you and Pyrr-" I cut her off with a tight hug.

"Blake," I say to her. "I told you once before, you can't carry every burden on your shoulders. I'm here to help too."

She broke down into my arms. "S-sorry Ruby… but I'm… *sniff* gonna need a moment…" She like a damn burst, Blake broke down. I smile softly and hold her as she cried. It seems bleak and hopeless. But for the moment, I have one life in front of me. If I can save this one, then I can save everyone.

...

Post-AN: Yes, this one is going to be long too. The chapter is still 4500+ words long and written literally in an afternoon. I earned this! Also, can you guys stop complaining about it! I like doing these little bits so I'm not stopping them xP

First off, writing first person is soooo much more fun than third. Just put yourself in the character and in the moment and cha-ching. Instant profit! Not that I actually make money off this xD

So… I'm going to go ahead and label this an AU story. Seeing as 4 episodes into the show and 2 chapters into the fanfic, I've gone wayyyy off the rails. This was a bit hard to write owing to Ruby's innate ADHD, and trying to get that across, while also showing the hard working competent leader she is can be difficult.

The idea I decided to go with is what I'm calling the RWBY Leader mode, where she focuses her thoughts into the now. Ruby is an 'of the heart' kinda of character, following her intuition and will over intellect, but that doesnt mean she's not smart and clever. Her team has a lot of combo moves that most likely came from her, and was drilled into a rather skilled use. This means lots of training and time. I also feel that Ruby's schooling actually suffers more due to jumping ahead 2 years and ADHD over outright stupidity. She's a smart cookie and knows a lot of engineering stuff when it comes to weapons. Yeah I know it can be argued just Anime logic but I like to go a little deeper in a fanfic and connect the dots.

Also her relationship with Blake was way more in tune in the show. Weiss and her did not hit it off, but I feel that teaming with Blake would be a bit better. Without the initial confrontation and with a bit more kindness she would be more open to talk with Blake before executing a plan, which is what I tried to show. Blake, is also use to working as a team with someone who takes charge and moves first. She'd be more quick to flow with Ruby's brashness like she did when working with Adam. In fact that scene from Blake's PoV may be nice to explore one day *wink wink*

I think part of the reason I can get away with writing atm is A.) Work is slow and B.) I havent been in the mood to play WoW or FF14 so I have had more time to write

This next bit is for others who are fans of my other works and not really related to this story so feel free to either skip to the next chapter if its up, read one of my other stories to get this part, or leave. Your choice :)

Story updates!

So for my fans of BotS, bad news... the story is on an indefinite hiatus. The spark is not there owing to someone in my old wow guild reading my story and stealing the shadowmancy idea and utterly ruining it. I just can't with it anymore. Sorry for those who enjoy that story. Maybe one day that spark will come back… :'(

To fans of Mistress Hermione I have good news! I have started writing a timeline for the whole of the story. So I now have a vague idea where that story is going, and how the characters will evolve and grow. I just finished plotting year one and two and have a vague idea of the next five if I go that far. I may end at OWL year, not sure quite yet.

To fans of Second Chance I have mixed news! I have that WHOLE story plotted out and chapter one written yay! But I have no spark to continue that story BOO! Which sucks cause we really need more Harry x Katie stories.

So why has it taken me so long to do anything for well anything, even writing this little gem? Well… I started and finish plotting an original stand alone novel and the idea had been pitched to others and they love. The problem is I suffer from ADD, not quite ADHD, and so I lose and pick up the idea quickly. The story plot is done and I have started long term writing for the universe it's set in so I have that all set and squared away. A lot of my spare writing time has gone to that story.

So why did this gem get by that? Well it has no set plot. Its just a vague idea that I put on paper and let go. So when I need a break or get writers block, I move away from it to fanfics and then go back. I actually have BotS and MH chapters started but then I drop them half-way and move on. Second Chance was my test bed for story plotting and I like how I did it so that's how I do most of the stories now. Hopefully I can make time to continue at least one of these bastards… x

In related news I have been distracted by KH3, and I'm roughly 1/2 through? Idk I've been avoiding spoilers like the plague. When I have completed the game I will be back to writing since I'm still not into my MMOs lately :)


End file.
